Slumber Movie
by swirlheart
Summary: The boys of the Leaf have a party and fall asleep during the movie. What do they dream about? Please read and review!
1. movie night

I will never own Naruto! I can wish it, though…

SLUMBER MOVIE

He never agreed to this. Never in a million years did he or would he agree to this. Why did Naruto have to spring things on his at the last second? All Sasuke had wanted to do that night was get a good night's sleep for a change. But an hour ago, he got a call from Naruto telling him that they'd be down in an hour. They who? Oh, just about every boy from the Chunin exam.

"Damn that Naruto! Unlike him, I've been hard at work getting stronger. I need my rest, not hosting a stupid party of his at my house!"

The doorbell rang. He answered it. In jumped Naruto followed by Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba. Next came Lee and Neji, and bringing up the rear was Shino. Naruto was lugging a large bag behind him, dragging it into the living room. "We'll set up in here, ok Sasuke?"

No, I want you out. That's what he should have said, but instead he just grunted.

Shino looked at him in mild surprise. "I never would have thought that you'd agree to have a party at your house, Sasuke."

"I didn't. He did."

"But I don't have room for everyone at my place. You house is being enough. Don't worry; I brought the snacks and the movies." Naruto dumped the bag out over the floor. "Who wants chips?"

Choji lunged and grabbed the biggest bag he could and ripped it open. Lee and Kiba moved in next and started chowing down on the salted snacks. Neji and Shino just stood there like statues. Shikamaru took a seat on the couch and asked, "So what are we doing now?"

Naruto rummaged through the bag and pulled out a few movies. "I was thinking of a movie marathon!" Cheers rang out in the room. Naruto took his bows as if he were a hero and held up the choices. "So what do you want to see first?"

"I want to see you go out that door!"

"Lighten up, Sasuke. You need to socialize more, otherwise you're never gonna have friends."

Sasuke folded his arms. "Just how long is this gonna take?" Naruto's shrug wasn't very reassuring.

After chatting and voting for movies for a half hour, Naruto finally popped in the film and grabbed a bag of chips. Half way into it, the boys started asking questions.

"Anybody know what's going on?"

"Who's that guy?"

"Wait, what'd he say?"

"I thought that guy was with the other one. You know, that big tall guy with the hair."

After the movie was finished, Naruto took it out and held up three new ones. "Now which one?"

"Wait, aren't those horror films?"

"Yup!" he said proudly. "So which one do you want to see first?"

"I do not really care much for scary movies," Lee said. "I will watch it, but I might get scared."

"That's the point," Kiba teased. "It'll be great! Pick a really gory one! You know, like the kind where the guy's head gets ripped off and blood shoots everywhere."

"That's sick and gross! Let's do it."

Lee frowned. "Can we start off with a less violent one first?"

"Ok, first a monster movie, then the horror film." Naruto turned back to the TV to set everything up.

"There's a difference between monster and horror films?"

"Yeah, there is."

Naruto turned on the movie. Sasuke sat on the couch and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. With any luck, the movie will be short or too scary and have everyone leave. No such luck. As the boys feasted on popcorn and chips, they murmured in hushed tones about the movie.

"Oh, that is so fake."

"Oh, come on! A monster's chasing you and you're gonna take a shower? How stupid are you?"

"Watch, it's gonna come out of the drain…"

Lee wrapped a blanket around himself, shivering. He was sensitive, wasn't he? His big eyes were glued to the screen, hooded by the blanket. Tucking it closer, he whimpered, "Do not open the door, do not open the door…"

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Lee tipped over screaming his head off.

Kiba roared with laughter. "HAHAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for it! That was me, you dork! HAHAHA! You should see the look on your face!"

"Not funny!"

"It is to me!"

The movie finally finished and Naruto put on another one. The snacks were all gone and the milk they had been drinking had gone warm. On top of that, it was after 2:00 in the morning and the horror film was moving slowly. Sasuke wasn't the only one who was getting tired. Sasuke couldn't help but notice Neji's eyes dropping slightly. Shikamaru was already nodding off and Choji was yawning from his spot on the floor.

Yawning Shikamaru flopped over on his right side, toward the couch and started snoring. Choji propped himself up against the couch, head tilted down. Naruto and Kiba were curled up on the floor facing each other, Akamaru between them. Lee had somehow managed to fall asleep, despite the screams of the horror film, lying over Shikamaru's lap. Shino's head fell forward onto his chest, still sitting on the couch next to Neji whose eyes had suddenly snapped shut.

Why did Naruto want to have a movie night when all the ninja were exhausted? The snacks, warm milk and the fact that they were watching dark movies late at night in the dark made it even harder to stay awake. Naruto really didn't think this plan through.

Sasuke was too tired to look at the clock. None of the hard working ninja could stay awake any longer. Yawning, Sasuke allowed himself to slip into a comfortable doze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow, this is already getting weird. I'm sorry if it sucks, but it'll get better once you see into their dream worlds! (I hope)

If anyone has any ideas, you can write them down in a review and I'll try to put it up. Please review!


	2. Rock Lee

**Rock Lee:**

Hoof beats echoed off the cobblestones as the prince's noble steed charged. They made for the tower at the end of the long dangerous path. The white horse reared up, bellowing heroically to the sky as its master caught sight of the tower.

Lee raised his sword. "Fear not, dear princess! Prince Lee has come for thee!"

From the top of the tallest tower, the pink princess leaned her head out the window. "Oh, save me, my knight! Save me!"

"Forward!" Lee pushed his white horse onward toward the tower.

Suddenly, the ground at its feet split, separating Lee for the tower. A loud roar could be heard coming from between the cracks in the earth. As the earth split in two, a large dragon rose up from the ground. It roared in Lee's face, glaring at him with clear eyes.

"Byakugan!" it roared, showing its long, sharp teeth.

"It's the Hyuga Dragon! The most powerful and the pride of the All-Seeing Dragon clan!" Lee exclaimed. "So, my mortal enemy is holding the fair maiden captive, eh?"

"Oh, my brave knight! Be careful!" the pink princess wept.

"Never fear! Prince Lee is here!" He drew his sword and raised it to the sulfur sky. "Have at thee, evil dragon!"

The dragon lowered its head to sneer in his face. "Bringeth on!"

They charged. The prince and the dragon dueled for ages, both unyielding. As Lee went in for the kill, the dragon swiftly knocked the sword from his hand and set it flying out of sight. The dragon cackled victoriously. With no weapon, the prince was helpless… or was he?

"Wait!" Lee threw up his hands. "I am not finished yet, dragon!"

The Hyuga dragon laughed. "How dost thou figure that? Thou haveth no weapon."

"Ah, but I do have my super secret technique! My master taught it to me and I haveth now just mastered its true power!"

"What?!" the dragon bellowed. "Not Gai the Mighty! He has bestowed upon you the secrets of true power?! Impossible!"

Lee raised his hand high above his head. "Behold the power of youth!"

The dragon snarled. "I will never be defeated! Your destiny is to lose!"

As the dragon prepared to breath fire, Lee made his brave move. He charged in for the kill, raising his fist. "Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!"

The blast hit the dragon in the chest and the deadly creature fell. "No! I am defeated!" With that, the beast fell between the cracks in the earth and was never seen again.

The sulfur sky cleared revealing the beautiful blue sky. Lee rushed to the tower. "Princess Sakura! The dragon is slain. It is safe."

"Oh, catch me, my brave knight!" She jumped from the tower and landed in Lee's arms. "My hero! My handsome, wonderful, brave, powerful, hunky hero!" She planted a big wet one on his lips.

"Oh, stop! You art making me blush!"

With that, the pink princess hugged her hero and together, they road off into the sunset.

~*~*~

Lee's face broke into a huge smile and snuggled into Shikamaru's lap. "Ohh, Princess! You art such a tease..!" he mumbled dreamily. "Pretty pink princess… give us a kiss…" He puckered his lips, a thin trickle of drool running down his face.


	3. Choji

**Choji:**

Choji sat atop his throne surrounded by beautiful women. Two of the fairest and rarest beauties sat on either side of him, touching and rubbing his chest.

"Our chubby baby's so cute!"

"And handsome, too!"

Choji belly laughed making the girls giggle with him. "Ladies, please! You're spoiling me!"

"Oh, but you deserve it!" one girl said.

"Yes, indeed you do!" said another. "You're the bravest, most amazing, powerful ninja we've ever seen!"

"That's right! This is your reward."

Choji looked down at the huge table before him staked with all sorts of different foods and treats. "Ladies, at this rate I'll never fit in my pants again!"

"We don't mind," a girl giggled.

"Yeah! The chubbier, the better!"

The girls feed him whatever he wanted. Afterwards, they treated him to a full body massage. Now this was living! The attention went on for ages and Choji was loving every minute of it. Suddenly his stomach started growling.

"Oh, my!" a girl exclaimed. "You've got a rumbly in your tumbly!"

"A what in my what?"

A girl whistled. "Bring in Choji's snack! The poor guy's hungry!"

A blond girl entered the room pushing an enormous bag of barbeque flavored chips across the floor.

"Ino?!" Choji was very surprised to see her here bringing him chips. Especially a bag twice the size of himself!

"Hi, Choji!" She pushed the bag to the middle of the room. "There you go, all set!"

"That's my snack?"

"Of course! You need to keep your strength up. Dig in!"

The girls shoved him forward and into the bag. He swam around in the chips nibbling as he went. At the bottom of the bag, he discovered another familiar face.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hey, Choji, what's up?"

He looked around to make sure there were no other surprises in store for him before answering. "Does any of this strike you as weird?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Mmm, not really."

Choji looked at the dancing chips and slices of pizza that were now doing a tap-dance around the inside of the bag. "Oh? Then what do you call that? Dancing food?"

His lazy friend shrugged again. "Eh, it's your fantasy, not mine."

"Oh, yeah."

Choji made himself comfortable in the bag watching the edible performance with his friend. Soon enough, the girls had returned and were showering him with gifts and food. Sure it was weird, but hey, what dream has to make sense? He might as well enjoy it while he could.

~*~*~

Choji licked his lips and rolled onto his side, still propped up against the couch. "Ladies, please…" he mumbled in his sleep. "I can't… I couldn't eat another bite…"


	4. Shino

Shino:

He pushed his way through the field of tall grass. Each blade of grass was twice the size of him and just as heavy. It was as if he had been shrunk down to the size of an ant, but Shino failed to notice the difference. He made his way to an ant hill and slid down below the earth into black nothingness. He landed on a soft mound of dirt and was helped up by a long red arm.

"At last, Shino," said the large ant. "We've been waiting for you." This was no ordinary ant. It was the size of a bull and its voice boomed when it spoke.

Shino followed the ant to the other side of the cool tunnel and down a stone staircase. Down, down he went, walking in darkness with no end in sight. He found his way out and back into bright sunlight. He pushed forward. But wait, he wasn't walking anymore. No, he was flying! He had been transformed into a bee and was buzzing toward a field of flowers.

~*~*~

Shino felt something rubbing against his leg and kicked slightly. Shino continued sleeping and rubbed his face against a couch cushion. He was in too deep a sleep to notice who or what was rubbing against him and instead dismissed it as part of his dream.

~*~*~

Shino rubbed his legs against the flower, getting lots of pollen stuck to his body. He hurried back to the hive and swooped inside. The hive was buzzing loudly, filled with millions of bees. But this wasn't a normal, run-of-the-mill hive. This one had lots of space to move around in and there was a large service desk in front of him.

"Ah, got the honey, Shino?" a bee asked.

Shino held up the pollen which was no longer stuck to his body but was instead wrapped up neatly in a bag, like a loaf of bread.

This was indeed a weird dream...

It changed again. Now he was sitting on a stone just outside the hive. He glanced up just in time to see a flash of color zoom passed him. He blinked. "Hinata?"

The shy girl turned in midair and smiled at him. "Oh, Shino, I didn't see you there."

She looked amazing. She had colorful wings. Butterfly wings. She was glowing like a radiant angel. She looked like a magical fairy. Shino had no idea that she could look so amazing. He was speechless.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Shino didn't know what to say. This was still a dream, right? That meant that none of this was real and that he could do whatever he wanted. What should he do? Should he give in? Should he wait until the dream changed again?

Hinata sat next to him on the stone. Shino watched as she crossed her legs causing the material of her fairy-dress to slip down her thighs. His eyes widened from behind his tinted glasses. He never really thought of Hinata in this way. He always looked at her as a best friend or a sister, not as a lover. Although, there were times when he did have fantasies about talking to girls and even dating, and for some reason it was always easier to talk to her than anyone else. He slid closer to her avoiding eye contact.

"Hinata..."

"Yeah, Shino?"

He gulped. "You look very... nice."

She smiled and blushed. "Thanks!"

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. There was nothing to worry about. He didn't really have a crush on her. He knew that much. Then again, there was no denying the fact that he did like her a lot. But not as a crush! That was impossible. Right?

Either way, he accepted the kiss she gave him and even kissed her back.

Dream or not, it was the best and the first kiss he had ever gotten. And he was glad that it was from Hinata.


	5. Kiba

**Kiba:**

He ran through the streets as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder ever few seconds. They were after him again. No, it wasn't monsters; no it wasn't out to kill him. He was being chased by a herd of girls. That's right. Girls were chasing him again. They ran through the streets after him, keeping hot on his heels. Kiba paused every now and again for them to catch up. Just when it looked like he was going to surrender, he would start running again. He was teasing them.

"Ha ha, follow me, ladies!" he called over his shoulder playfully. He was enjoying every moment of this. He laughed again when they caught up him only to be left in the dust as he took off once more.

"Kiba, come back!" the stampede of females cried.

He spun around, jogging backwards. "Come on, come on! Almost there! Catch me if you can!" he chuckled and went back to running. This was so much fun! Finally those girls had completely forgotten about Sasuke and were now paying attention to him. There was justice in this world.

"He's so cool!"

"He's HOT!"

"Get him!"

"He's mine!" A girl pounced at him with open arms. She managed to tackle him and they fell through a door.

Kiba recovered quickly and looked around. It was the perfect romantic room. Dim lights, flowers, candles, pillows, blankets and a large high-back armchair in the center of the room. Absolutely perfect. He could live like a pimp in here.

He stood up and looked back. The girls were crowding around the door watching him. "Alright, I give," he said holding up his arms. "You win. Now take your prize."

Giggling, the girls entered, pushing passed each other and encircling him. Kiba smirked. He loved what came next. The chase was fun, but _this_… Oh, this was going to be great. He sat back in the armchair and beckoned them forward. They moved in. A couple of girls jumped onto his lap and wrapped their arms around his torso while the others crowded around the chair. One hot girl stood behind the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck and lovingly rubbed her face against the top of his head.

"Ladies, ladies!" Kiba chuckled between kisses and hugs. "One at a time! I believe you were first." He pointed to the girl who had tackled him and was now sitting on his lap. She squealed in delight and cuddled him in gratitude. They other girls gave sighs and groans of disappointment. "Come, on, girls. There's enough of me to go around!"

The girl captured his lips in a passionate his. He happily accepted, placing his hands on her hips and back to deepen the kiss. The girls twittered and squealed, shouting "Me next! Me next!" as Kiba finished.

"Claim your prize, ladies! There's no finer than I!"

They screamed giddily and jumped on him. They rubbed his chest, ran their fingers through his hair and kissed him everywhere and anywhere they could get their lips on him. Kiba, of course, encouraged this. One girl even started unbuttoning his shirt…

Feeling very frisky himself, Kiba helped things go faster by ripping the shirt clean off his body, exposing his muscular, well-built chest. The girls screamed in delight. They ran their hands over his chest, feeling his muscles. They giggled and blushed. Kiba hugged them, showing off the strength of his biceps.

The girls wanted to explore more of his body. They removed his belt…

~*~*~

Kiba giggled lustfully, drooling all over the carpet. "Oh, girls..!" he swooned dreamily. "Oh..! Nngh… girls… one at a time..!" He started squirming around on the floor, reacting to his dream. "There's plenty of me to go around..! Please!"

He rolled around in his sleep. He mumbled again, incoherently this time. He started chuckling again with a dumb, sleepy smile on his face. He vigorously started humping the floor.

"Mmm… Hn… OH, that's it..! Yeah, right there…" His body started to rub against Shino's leg as his movements became more pronounced. "Yeah..! Oh, yeah baby! Just like that…Yeah, I like that a lot…"

Shino gave a soft moan and turned over rubbing his face against the couch cushion. Shino dismissed Kiba's movements for three main reasons: he was used to it, he was in too deep a sleep to care, _and_ his dream had suddenly changed for the better.


	6. Shikamaru

**Shikamaru:**

He was usually a pretty sound sleeper, being able to not only fall asleep just about anywhere, but also being able to sleep through just about anything. Especially if he was very tired. When Shikamaru was in a deep sleep that meant one of two things: either he was over tired or he was having a very good dream. Once he managed to sleep through breakfast because he had a wonderful dream about flying in the clouds. When his dream was that good, he never wanted to wake up. He dreamt about so many different things, but he could never remember half of them unless they were either really good or really weird.

Tonight was no different. Sometimes in dreams, your greatest desires are realized even when you don't realize it yourself.

~*~*~

The lights dimed in the large room and the audience hushed. Shikamaru was suddenly illuminated when the spotlight fell on him. He turned with a spin clutching a microphone in his hand.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he announced proudly. "Especially ladies." He gave a small wink to a table of women who burst into giggle fits and blushed.

Girls were so troublesome. Good thing he had recently discovered how they worked. He suddenly knew what to do. He knew how to get them under control and it was such a simple thing. He had been over thinking it so no wonder he didn't see it before.

He pulled up a stool and sat down under the spotlight. "I'm going to be entertaining you all tonight. I thought I'd start out with a little song to get things going. How's that sound?"

The women in the audience cheered him on. He nodded and snapped his fingers. The music started to play.

~*~*~

It was a little known fact about Shikamaru that he was actually a very good singer. He never sang in public before, nor did he really want to. It was too troublesome. But sometimes when he was all alone or in the shower and in a good mood, he would sing. He doubted that anyone else knew this. Even he didn't know that it was one of his deepest desires to actually sing in front of people, let alone a bunch of girls.

The dream went on…

~*~*~

He tapped his foot to the catchy rhythm, finding his beat. The girls smiled and waited patiently with longing eyes. He held the microphone to his mouth and sang.

Love, just on my love, with these hands

I want to protect you

Do you know what a true man is?

They are weak for women they love.

Is he kinder than I?

Is he stronger than I?

Girls screamed and cheered him on. They loved him. Smiling, he continued his song.

The moonlit night is so cold...

Shining upon my heart...

My thoughts appear in shadows

Love, just on my love, with these hands

I want to protect you.

Love, woman, annihilation

Is what you gave to me.

Shikamaru walked to the end of the stage where the girls were crowding around. He bent down on one knee and held his hand out to one of the girls.

Anywhere is okay, a kiss is okay

Love, dream, and me are definitely okay

You and a dream, entangled every night

It's hard to see... the future from now

Love, just on my love

There is my broken heart, and mending love

But surely, love destroys greed

A guy with falling tears, that's me

I want you, you know that, right?

What would I do for you to comprehend?

She squealed and jumped up and down. Shikamaru pulled away and went to another girl. He stroked the side of her face and winked. She clutched her chest, put a hand to her forehead and fainted. Shikamaru was enjoying this. Girls were falling left and right for him and all he had to do was sing a song! Why didn't he think of this before?

Our touching lips would be violent

Do you suffer with anyone by doing that?

The dark night is hard, hiding with you

Where should I start to hold you?

He started to dance across the stage all the while girls cheering him on.

Love, just on my love, this hand is

Holding you up

Love, man, passion,

Is what you desire

The moonlit night is so cold…

Shining upon my heart…

My thoughts appear in shadows…

Love, just on my love, with these hands

I want to protect you

Love, woman, annihilation

Is what you gave to me

Love, just on my love, this hand is

Holding you up

Love, man, passion,

Is what you desire!

Shikamaru ended his song and the room exploded with cheers and applause. Girls were shouting his name and begging him at come closer and sing to them. He felt a hand touch him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Ino?"

The blond girl gave him a winning smile. "I had no idea you could sing like that. You were awesome!"

He blinked. "Really? I was just messing around. I wasn't really…"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, I mean it. You were great. Look at all those girls. They want an encore!"

He looked back at his adoring fans and gave a weak chuckle. "I guess…"

Ino gave Shikamaru a giant hug, pressing his face into her chest.

"Uh, Ino… What's this about?"

"It's like I said before. You were great and all these girls are gonna be after you now. So I wanna make sure that I'm the first."

Shikamaru gulped. "F-first? At what?"

She pulled him into a back room with a smirk. "You'll see…"

~*~*~

Shikamaru's body stiffened for a moment before relaxing again. He was in a very deep sleep and didn't want to wake up. Not from this dream…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The song is called 'Ai Just on my Love' and it is sung by Shikamaru. (Or at least his voice actor) I love that song! Look it up if you don't already know it. It's awesome!


	7. Neji

Neji:

Neji walked down the streets of the Leaf village in silence. The entire time, however, he kept getting strange stares by several passersby. Why was that? He kept going, trying to put it out of his mind as best he could.

Shino and Kiba were moving towards him. Shino gave a small nod in greeting, but Kiba did something quite different. He stood in front of Neji with a roguish smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Uh, hey?" Neji returned. This was strange.

"Wanna hang out with me today? I'm not doing anything."

"Well, I am," Neji said matter-of-factly. Was it his imagination or was his voice higher than usual?

Kiba frowned. "Oh, I see… Some other time?"

Without giving an answer, Neji continued down the street. That was weird. If he didn't know better, he'd say that Kiba was hitting on him. That wouldn't happen unless that horny little dog-boy suddenly got desperate. He shuttered at the very idea of Kiba giving up his heterosexuality in favor of pursuing his own gender.

He rounded a corner and nearly bumped into Shikamaru. He stopped just short of him. Shikamaru let out a groan and muttered the words "troublesome women" and went on his way.

Wait. What did he mean by 'troublesome women'?

Neji hurried to a shop window and peered at his reflection. Sure enough, he found himself staring back at his long-haired reflection, but with a few differences. One of the differences included the large breasts he had suddenly grown.

His jaw dropped at his curvaceous female form in shock. When did this happen?! But he had to admit… he was very hot.

He turned around and found his new male fan club standing right behind him. They immediately started to bombard him with date offers and complements. Neji pushed passed them and started running down the street as fast as he could. Why was this happening to him?!

He tore down an alley and found Tenten and Lee waiting for him. They stretched their hands out to him and pulled him away for the crowd.

"Guys, why is this happening to me? Why am I a girl?!"

Tenten pointed down a small hole in the wall. "That stupid bunny did it to you."

"Bunny? What bunny?"

Tenten lead Neji over to the hole. "There was a bunny and it put a spell on you. We can't go down there but you can. Go get that bunny and make him turn you back to normal. Hurry!" She pushed him down the small opening and he fell into darkness.

With a loud thud, he landed in a grassy field. He got to his feet and looked around. There, down a small path, was a large table with two people. Neji walked over. "Hello? I have something to ask."

A blond-haired boy looked up. "Howdy!"

Neji's jaw dropped for a second time. "Naruto?!"

"Huh?" He looked puzzled. "No, I'm the Mad Hare! See?" He pointed to his large bunny ears.

A sliver-haired man with a mask looked up from next to him and said, "And I'm the Mad Hatter."

"Why am I not surprised?" Neji muttered under his breath. "Listen, I'm looking for a rabbit. Could you help me out?"

Naruto- Er, the Mad Hare, shook his head. "I don't know of any rabbit. I do know of a bunny, though."

"What's the difference?"

Kakashi- Er, the Mad Hatter said, "Bunnies are cuter."

Neji slapped his forehead. "Then have you seen a bunny? I need to find it to change back."

The Mad Hare pointed up. "Ask the Cat. He'd know."

"Cat?" Neji looked into the tree above the table.

Sure enough, a small cat with black and blue stripes appeared out of nowhere and purred, "What do you want?"

Neji, this time, tried not to laugh. He looked… cute! "S-Sasuke?"

The cat frowned. "After this is over, I'm killing you. Got it?"

Neji stopped laughing. "Do you know where I can find a bunny so I can change back?"

The feline version of Sasuke thought. "Go see the Queen of Hearts. I'm pretty sure she owns the bunny. In the mean time…" He looked down at the dog a few yards away. "I'm going to be working on another little project of mine."

"Give it up, Cat," the Mad Hare said. "You'll never win."

"Vengeance is MINE!" He jumped out of the tree and down on the dog with red eyes and lines across its face.

The Mad Hatter watched them fight for a little bit before pulling out a book and started reading.

Neji sweat dropped. "Could this get any worse?"

In a word, yes.

The pink-haired Queen was of little help. All she wanted to talk about was the Cat and go on and on about how annoying the Mad Hare was. Neji banged his head against the wall and begged for it all to be over with.

~*~*~

Neji shifted slightly in his sleep and felt something warm on his chest. He put a hand on it, still not waking up. That's when he felt his hair being played with. It felt like someone was coiling a strand of his hair in their hand. He found it was strangely relaxing and fell into a deeper sleep.

Maybe he'd find out how his dream ended... It was a strange one, but somehow he felt like he had seen it somewhere before.


	8. Sasuke

Sasuke:

When Sasuke dreamt, he felt as if he were either seeing into the future or reliving the past. He couldn't remember any of his weird dreams so he assumed he didn't have any. He was usually a pretty light sleeper, too. He was always on his guard and therefore always ready to wake up at the first sign of trouble. This was true except for the times when he was very tired, like tonight. Training for long hours and going on missions on top of staying up all night watching a movie marathon with his fellow ninja only helped him fall into a sound sleep, which was rare for him indeed. Only during these times when he was in a sound sleep did he experience vivid dreams. But sometimes it was hard for him to tell what was a dream and what was a memory…

~*~*~

He crawled around on the carpet floor, exploring his surroundings. Everything was so much bigger than he was. It made him feel so small. He looked up at the gigantic coffee table in quiet awe. He couldn't even see over it.

He made his way down the carpet floor on an adventure. There were so many things to explore and his time seemed endless. But there wasn't much for him to explore like this. He was so close to the ground, there was no way he'd be able to see all there was to see from all the way down here.

He crawled on his hands and knees over to the coffee table and latched onto the corner of it. He brought one leg up, then the other. Once he had gained his balance, he turned slightly and took in his new surroundings. He could see so much better from up here. He felt higher off the ground… Now he felt so big!

Curious, he took one wobbly step, then another. He was on his way to adventure.

On the third step, however, he tripped over his own feet and fell. He landed tummy first on the carpet and skidded for about two inches across the floor. His right knee brushed against the surface of the carpet, hard. He winced. He had just skinned his knee. Of course, it didn't really hurt, but it looked so painful. That's all that mattered. If it looked painful, then it was painful.

He sniffled and whined. He had just hurt himself! Sitting in the middle of the floor, he started to cry.

A tall woman rushed in from the other room, bent down and scooped him up in her arms. His face met with her apron-covered chest and he looked up into her dark, sparkling eyes.

"Oh, my dear, are you alright?" She stroked his back in a calming manner and shushed him. "There, there, honey. Don't worry, I'm here," she cooed and hugged him close.

He blinked any remaining tears away and clung to her apron. She kissed his forehead with a soft, gentle smile. He smiled back. This woman was so nice. He liked her. He liked her a lot. A whole lot…

Feeling much calmer now, he rested his head against her chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat. He found the steady rhythm very soothing and cuddled into her chest, rubbing his face against her shoulder.

Reaching up, his free hand found a stray lock of her hair and twiddled it between his fingers.

She rubbed his back and continued to shush him, even as he lay quietly in her arms. This woman… There was something about her that put him at ease. He really liked her. He clenched the fabric of her apron in his tiny fist, refusing to let go. He never wanted to be apart from her again.

~*~*~

Sasuke shifted into a more comfortable position. As he did, he slipped from his seated position on the couch and fell into Neji's chest. Neji shifted slightly at the new warmth, but didn't wake up. He unconsciously laid his hand on Sasuke's back, using him as a kind of teddy bear.

Sasuke's hand wondered up, unconsciously exploring his new surroundings. He felt something familiar brush across his hand. His hand curiously wondered after it. Hair. He felt hair. Just like hers… Sasuke reached up and captured a strand of Neji's hair and began to fiddle with it. He twisted it between his fingers and twiddled with it absentmindedly. Neji seemed to relax as Sasuke played with his hair.

Of course, he had no idea what he was doing. He was just sleeping and reacting to his dreams. For some reason, Neji's hair reminded him of someone. Someone he knew from a long time ago. A woman who always made him feel so… happy.

A woman he missed so much. Even the great Sasuke Uchiha couldn't hide his feelings in his dreams.

Sasuke buried his face in Neji's chest and muttered a single word in his sleep.

"…Mom…"


	9. Naruto

**Naruto:**

Naruto entered through the large double doors into a very spacious room filled with stacks and stacks of ramen. It was as if his favorite ramen shop had expanded into an enormous, royal dinning room. Looking up, he saw a large throne at the top of a large staircase. Grinning, he climbed.

When he finally made it to the top, he found a large table covered with ramen and a giant, high-backed throne waiting for him. Seated at the right of the chair was a very beautiful Sakura wearing a sparkling gown.

She greeted Naruto with a smile. "Welcome back, Hokage Naruto!"

He blinked. "Wha..? Hokage? Me?"

"Of course, silly!" she giggled. "Come and eat your ramen before it gets cold."

This was a little strange, but who was complaining? Naruto eagerly sat down on his comfortable cushioned throne next to Sakura. She picked up the ramen bowl in her hands and dipped a pair of chopsticks into the piping hot broth. She gave it a blow and hovered it in front of Naruto's lips.

"Say 'ahhhh'…"

Naruto shut his eyes and opened his mouth. She popped the noodles into his mouth and pulled the chopsticks away. Delicious! It was the best ramen he had ever tasted! Sakura was so good to him! If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

"This is great!"

"I'm glad you like it, honey."

"I- huh?"

Something was strange. Did Sakura's voice just change? It sounded an awful lot like…

He opened his eyes and found that Sakura had been replaced by Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto gagged and jumped away. "Sas- Sa- Sasuke? But- but- but..!" He looked wildly around. "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke giggled in a very girlish way that was just downright creepy. "Oh, silly-billy. She's not here. No one is. It's just you and me."

Naruto's face went white as a sheet. "You- you don't mean..?"

Sasuke giggled again and inched closer to him. "That's right! We're all alone together. Which means…" A strange gleam twinkled in his eyes. "..you're all mine..!"

Naruto gasped and backed away. This was crazy! This couldn't be Sasuke- not the real one, could it?

Sasuke advanced on all fours toward Naruto. He didn't like that hungry look in his eyes.

Sasuke pounced like a wildcat but Naruto dove out of the way.

"Now wait just a minute, Sasuke! What do you think you're doing?"

"I think I love you, that's what."

"You… WHAT?"

"You heard me," Sasuke said in a very girlish voice. "I love you! Come here!"

Naruto jumped away again. Sasuke got closer and Naruto jumped back again. This was unreal! Sasuke was in love with him? No way!

Giggling like a giddy school girl, Sasuke jumped at him once more. Naruto screamed and ducked, letting Sasuke sail high over his head and into the high-back chair. Once he recovered, Sasuke ran towards Naruto with open arms. "Come here, you sexy beast!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto took off running. That's it! Sasuke had lost it! Naruto looked back over his shoulder to find that Sasuke was still chasing him.

"Darling!" he cried with a huge lovesick smile on his face. "I love you, my little blond idiot!"

"Sasuke, get away from me!"

"Never! I love you to pieces, my honey-bunny!"

"Stop talking like that! It's making me sick!"

"I love you, Naruto! LOVE YOU!"

With nowhere else to run, Naruto did the only desperate thing he could do: he jumped off his throne. He plummeted down, down into darkness. Just when he thought that his fall would be endless, he finally landed in something hot and spicy.

Naruto resurfaced and looked at the brown-colored ocean around him. It was filled with spices and noodles. "Wait… Ramen?" That's right. He had landed in a giant bowl of ramen. He breathed a sigh of relief and floated there in the broth for a moment; that is, before he saw dark fins rise up from the soup. These 'fins' looked strangely familiar. Almost like the back of a certain someone's head.

"Please be a shark… Please be a shark…"

The fins surfaced and attached to them was exactly the person Naruto didn't want to see. "Sweetie-pie!" Sasuke squealed and threw his arms around Naruto's torso.

Naruto fought back, pushing against Sasuke and screaming his head off. "Stop it, Sasuke! Leave me alone!" He beat Sasuke over the head with his fist, trying to knock some sense into him.

"But I love you, Naruto! I'm never ever gonna let you get away."

Naruto tried desperately to free himself from Sasuke's grasp but to no avail. He was stuck on tight, showing no signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Come here, my sweet foxy darling. Give daddy some sugar."

Naruto's face went as white as a sheet for the second time. "Huh?"

He looked down and saw Sasuke puckering up his lips.

"Oh, dear God, NO!"

Naruto clawed his way from Sasuke and swam as fast as he could to the other side of the bowl. Sasuke followed. Not waiting for Sasuke to catch up, Naruto climbed over the side of the bowl and took off running.

Naruto ran through the streets of the Leaf village trying his hardest to escape. As he passed the people in the streets, he could hear his name being called.

"Naruto-baby! Sasuke's here!"

Naruto screamed and kept running until he bumped into Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, you gotta help me. I think Sasuke's finally lost it! He's after me!"

"Who isn't?" Kakashi asked. "Now that's you're the Hokage, everyone's after you. Especially me."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up in horror to find Kakashi removing his mask and revealing the face of Sasuke underneath. "Oh, no, not you, too!"

"Give me a kiss, Naruto-honey!"

Naruto took off in the opposite direction at a brisk pace. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of all the people in the street. They had all been turned into Sasuke! Every last one of them had the face of that Uchiha boy.

Feeling hands on him, Naruto jumped and spun around. Sasuke was embracing him again in his long pale arms. He nuzzled Naruto's face and chest affectionately. "There's nowhere else to run, Naruto. Now give me a kiss."

"No! NO!"

"Stop trying to fight it. I know you want to." Sasuke stroked the side of Naruto's face with his hand while keeping a firm grip on the rest of his body with his one-armed hug. "I love you. Now kiss me."

"NO! No please!"

"Just a soft… and tender… kiss…"

His lips inched closer and his eyes were closed.

"No! No! Get away! Stop, Sasuke! Please stop it!"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, you fool."

"No, no, no, no, no! No! NO!"

He could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips as Sasuke closed in on him.

"NOOO!"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto flailed about, thrashing and screaming on the floor.

The lighter sleepers woke up first. Shino bolted upright and looked wildly around. Neji and Sasuke jolted awake as well. Sasuke tried to sit up but something was holding him down. Neji felt a slight tugging on his hair and looked down. Their eyes met. They were in each other's arms. Realizing the incriminating, not to mention embarrassing, position they were both in, Sasuke and Neji instantly separated from each other and backed away to opposite sides of the couch, avoiding eye contact. Both had small pink hues lining their cheeks. Thankfully no one noticed.

How in the world did they get into that awkward pose? It was almost as if they had been hugging each other in their sleep.

Naruto continued to thrash around screaming his head off.

Thoroughly annoyed, Sasuke decided to wake the blond. "Hey, wake up! What's the matter with you, loser?"

Naruto jolted awake and sprang up, looking around. The first thing he saw was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He screamed bloody murder and scrambled back.

Kiba was now awake as well. "Hey, watch it! You almost kicked Akamaru!"

"Arf! Arf!"

Naruto was panting and dripping in a cold sweat. He slowed his breathing down as best he could and held a hand over his heart. "S- Sorry… I… I just had the most horrible dream ever!"

Choji rubbed his eyes. "Oh? What was it about?"

Naruto shuddered. "It was horrible! It was sick and wrong!"

"Was I in it?" Sasuke asked, remembering how Naruto reacted when he saw his face.

Naruto turned, saw Sasuke and screamed again.

Now the rest were wide awake.

Shikamaru thrashed about, sending Lee flying off his lap. "No, no! No, please, Ino! I'm not a machine!" He sat up and looked around at the stunned faces staring back at him. His face turned red. "Uh… you didn't hear nothing." He looked back down.

Lee groggily rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I just had the most wonderful dream..! Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Ask him." Kiba jerked a finger in Naruto's direction.

"What happened?"

"He had a nightmare."

"Oh? About what?"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to tell them or look at Sasuke. It was terrible! Like something out of a sick yaoi fan girl's twisted fanfic! He shuddered again.

"It was nothing! Forget about it."

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall. "Hey, guys. It's 6:35 in the morning."

"That late?" Lee yelped. "I over slept!"

"What do you expect?" Shino asked coolly. "We were up most of the night watching movies and eating junk food and warm milk."

"No sense staying here," Neji said. "Let's go."

They thanked Sasuke and left. He was so relieved when they left. But he couldn't deny that it was fun. Maybe he'd do it again some time, with his consent of course.

Naruto couldn't calm down. He was still in a state of shock from that nightmare. That settled it. No more scary movies before bed.

* * *

So how was it? I think I'll end it here.

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^-^


End file.
